Always and Forever
by Cantar
Summary: Wolverine had to have something for himself even if Logan was in control of the their body. Logan was unsure of the new stranger...Scott just wanted someone to love.


Imprinting

Wolverine raced across the darkness naked…tonight was a full moon and one full moon's, Logan always let Wolverine run free. They need a balance, the two sides of Logan and this was a very easy compromise.

Wolverine would stay close to the school chasing a rabbit for fun when suddenly a scent caught the wind entering his nostrils. He tilted his head and his eyes widen into black lust filled need, something was calling to him.

Logan who was usual in the back of his mind awoke sensing something as well. Wolverine ran forward hoping whatever the something was that it wasn't in the gardens, he couldn't enter them when he was free ranged.

Excitement surged through the body and soon he slowed stooping in the bushes watching as a young man tried to make his way into the gardens. Logan realized that he wasn't a student at the school and Wolverine attacked.

They trembled as the boy tried to get out of Wolverine's grasp yelling for help. Wolverine pinned him with his body and the young man beneath him stilled feeling and seeing Wolverine naked against him.

The young man studied Wolverine's eyes seeing pure lust and wild animal instinct before he blinked slowly and the eyes sunk into light brown eyes that held a softness yet protectiveness about them.

"What's your name kid?" Logan said his voice gruff. The young man breathed, "Scott Summers, Sir." Logan smirked saying, "Its Logan. The Professor will be in the garden. Listen closely, when I left you up run in that direction quickly. Understand?"

Scott's eyes widen in awe but nodded as Logan stood in all his glory before running in the opposite direction as Scott stood and ran quickly before hearing someone chase him. He fell into the garden landing on his side panting for air as Wolverine was crouched just behind a bush. They stared at each other and Wolverine reached out a hand to take Scott again.

Scott was hypnotized by the emotions displayed in those eyes, no one had ever felt anything like that for him before and he found himself reaching out for the man when a voice causes him to lay down his hand.

"Wolverine you shouldn't be close to the gardens," a firm voice said before Wolverine whimpered staring at Scott then dashing away into the night air.

"Am sorry Scott if he scared you but I was expecting you earlier. He is usually running around at night on full moons," a man in a wheel chair said to Scott who searched out into the forest trying to find the man again, he wanted him back.

"What is his name?" Scott asked sitting still staring out into the darkness. "Logan but right now his other personality Wolverine is in control of his body. They have a complicated history as do you," the Professor said wheeling to help lift Scott up.

"I don't understand," Scott said finally staring at the Professor. Professor Xavier smiled softly saying, "I'll explain that once we get you settled but come Scott there are things we must talk about before the sun rises."

-----

Logan took control of his body again stretching out the muscles that Wolverine always managed to use while controlling the body.

He sighed and thanked the gods that they were getting use to each other and nothing worse happened with Scott. Wolverine was mad at him for letting Scott flee but he was smug about something leaving Logan on an edge.

He made his way stark naked to the Med-Lab, maybe Hank could help him and he could shower. As he closed in on the place he sniffed the air alerting him to the people inside the room.

He entered to stare at the group staring back at him, "Mornin'," he said striding to the showers in the back. A group of hellos graced his ear but he didn't care and washed himself clean.

Rogue, Storm and Jean stared after him sighing together, "Fine piece of manhood." Bobby groaned nudging his girlfriend who blushed staring at her hands. Hank cleared his throat drawing Storm's eyes back to him as amusement ran through their eyes. Jean shook her head turning back to Scott's arm as he was focused on the path that Logan took yelping when he felt the needle slide into his skin.

"A little warning," he gasped closing his eyes listening to the shower running then it stopped. "Marie get me some pants," Logan's voice carried on the air and Rogue went into act as Logan poked out his head and grabbed them with a smile on his face before sneaking back into the cube.

Scott focused on his feet which were clean; he had a shower earlier and loved it, now he was wearing a hospital set of scrubs.

"What begins you to the Med-Lab, Logan?" Hank asked stepping away since Jean had finished drawing blood samples from Scott. Logan sat on the other bed facing Scott and the group of X-men spread out in a semi circle to listen.

"Wolverine is smug about something," Logan said pointing to his head while lying down on the bed. "You have complete functions of your body," Hank said poking and prodding at Logan's skin while he wiggles away trying not to laugh.

"Actually Furball, I was hoping Jean would help me," Logan said removing Hank's fingers catching Scott's eyes beneath the red. His heart quickens, his eyes dilate as he smells blood from Scott then he's up striding to Scott.

Scott stares at him hardly daring to breathe as the emotions he saw last night fill him again and Logan. The bandage that was placed on his small needle wound his ripped from the place making Scott flinch at the sting. Logan stops, nuzzling his neck an apology for the pain, inhaling Scott's sun and grassy scent.

Then staring into Scott's red shades before glancing down to see the small wound leaking blood, Logan licked it clean making sure that it stopped its red rupture.

Scott froze and Logan noticed that he let his free hand gently stroking Scott's side and kissed the arm's skin. Scott looked at the others seeing their mouths fall open. Jean, a beautiful red head had narrowed her eyes and seemed to be focused on Logan before she said, "Wolverine imprinted on Scott," Hank gasped while everyone stared confused about them.

Once he sensed Scott relax he climbed up onto the bed with him and slowly laid him down before settling on Scott's body. Scott gasped feeling Logan's hardness poke his belly. Logan began to kiss him gently, tenderly, and filled with such love Scott never knew, he began to cry.

Logan whined pulled back kissing away the tears trying to calm his mate. Bobby and Hank came close but a warning growl stopped them short as Scott soon settled into silent tears. Logan resumed his kissing away tears and whining softly before Scott stopped. Logan sniffed him sensing he was tired and wrapped his body around Scott's soothing him into a safe sleep.

Everyone watched then Logan lifted his head shaking it and rubbing his temple glancing at Scott who had cuddled into his side. He frowned looking at everyone else saying, "What happened?"

Rogue, Bobby, and Storm began to babble about Wolverine while Jean and Hank started saying scientific words he didn't understand. "He's asleep, don't wake him but do ONE at a time till me what happened?" Logan order and the team silenced.

Jean spoke first, "That's what Wolverine was trying to tell you. He imprinted on Scott making him his mate." Logan groaned but felt Wolverine in the back of his mind feel with pride. "It's not funny," Logan whispered to himself about to remove himself when Scott and Wolverine whimpered at the same time. He lies down again, he was tired and told everyone, "Figure it out but be quiet," drifting off into sleep.

-----

Scott stretched into warmth that surrounded him, sighing, a small grin on his lips. "Hey Slim, I have to go to the restroom so if you could release me. I'd be a very happy man," Logan's gruff voice tickled his skin. Scott opened his eyes seeing a red Logan lying next to him before sitting up right.

"And maybe we can move to a bigger bed over there because my back hurts with this stupid hard lumps," Logan said moving toward the washroom. Scott frowned remembering that he had fallen asleep in Logan's arms and his actions.

Logan returned extending his hand to Scott who looked at it. "You don't like me do you? As least like he does," Scott clarified pointing at Logan's head. Logan let his hand fall replying, "I like you enough but he loves you. He knows something about you that I have yet to learn before I can love you too. If we spend time together, we'll figure it out. Can you honestly say that you love me?"

Scott wanted to say yes that he had always loved Logan and Wolverine but he shook his head, now was not the time to show Logan what a dreamer he was, "You're right. It will take time." Logan extended his hand again and this time Scott took it with ease.

They walked holding hands they climbed into a cot big enough for them. Logan spooned with Scott before him wrapping his arm around his waist; Scott entwined their hands sleep calling him again. Logan tucked his head into Scott's soft hair smelling sun and grass lulling him to sleep.

------

Months Later

Logan was under a car fixing a loose….his thoughts changed suddenly as he sniffed the air, Scott was close. Laughter came from the garden then a shout, "Come on Scott just one little kiss." Logan jerked up smacking himself on the car as he tried to escape from under there.

He heard Scott's laugh then his reply, "Only if you can catch me," Logan stood racing forward. He saw as Hailey, a girl of eight chasing after Scott who was jogging away from her grasp. Hailey saw Logan and yelled, "Help me Logan," jumping to grab at Scott's shirt.

Scott had been at the mansion for two months and things between them were going along great. Scott who turned out to be twenty-four was a quick learner soon teaching literature and history as well as becoming leader of the X-Men, Logan wasn't to sad about losing the position.

Logan showed his affection by handing hands, kissing, cuddling and other boyfriend type things while Wolverine loved being around Scott and often nuzzled their bodies together and had Scott relaxing in his embrace. They were getting to know which other rather well that Logan was about the only one that could get Scott to loosen up enough and vise versa.

"I don't know Hailey what if I get jealous?" Logan asked a smirk upon his lips as Scott stumbled to a stop and stared into his eyes, Scott blushed but his heart sang.

Hailey pouted saying, "But he owes me one and he promised that I could tell all the girls but they won't be jealous of me if I don't kiss him on his lips."

Logan chuckled wiping grease from hands tossing the rag back into the garage before kneeling in front of Hailey, "If I help you catch him. I want you to promise to give him a quick kiss, so my feelings won't get hurt," holding out his pinkie which she wrapped hers around.

"Okay you go that way and I'll stop him from running this way," Logan said watching as Scott froze and smiled realizing he would have no way out and let Hailey tackle him to the ground. "Ow," Scott huffed out as Hailey straddled his chest and give him a quick peck on the lips he hardly felt it. "There Logan, you can have him," Hailey said skipping away.

Scott was about to sit up when Logan settled upon him lying him gently onto the grass before kissing him passionately. Scott moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Logan securely. He whimpered when he needed air and Logan lifted his head to pant inches from Scott.

"Maybe I should get all the girls in the house to kiss me if you'll act like that," Scott teased chuckling at Logan's face of slight horror. "Don't you dare," Logan growled kissing him breathless then said, "Your mine." Scott wanted to cry with joy, he belonged to someone. Once they parted again Scott asked, "Are you mine?"

Logan looked deeply into the red shades seeing through them to Scott's eyes and answered honestly, "Always and Forever."

Scott wrapped tighter onto Logan and kissed him love erupting from his very soul.

Logan smiled glad that he finally had someone to love after such a lonely life.

_A/N: One Shot…might make a longer one with the same theme or plot line where Logan imprints on Scott, idk yet!_


End file.
